


Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

by miss_whimsy



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Coping, F/M, Fear of Heights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet deals with the events of "Mr. Yin Presents", with some help from Lassiter.</p><p>Post "Romeo and Juliet and Juliet" but no spoilers for that episode. Vague spoilers for "Mr. Yin Presents."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

It wasn't the first time, which Juliet had been preparing herself for, but passed her by without her even noticing.

It wasn't the second time, with all the running and shouting, and the sun in her eyes.

It wasn't even the third time, which was at night and in a confined space, that afterwards made her think that maybe, just maybe, she could put the whole thing behind her.

It was months later when it happened. Months of other assignments and stress therapy. Months of nightmares and early morning runs and hours spent at the shooting range.

The morning began just like any other. The sky was blue, the sun was shining. There was coffee waiting on her desk and McNab was nowhere to be seen, which meant he had made it for her and disappeared before she could thank him or berate him, depending on her mood. Hours passed with her filling out paperwork and she was busy enough that the dark thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind, as they were most days.

The call came early in the afternoon and Carlton hurried her out the door, speeding them both across town as fast as possible. There was no time to stop and think, until they'd stepped out onto the roof, to find nothing and no-one there waiting for them.

"Damn it!" Juliet heard Carlton curse behind her. "This was a waste of time."

Vaguely, she was aware of him moving back towards the door.

"O'Hara?"

She couldn't move. Couldn't respond. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, fifty feet below her. Not far. Not as far. The world narrowed to that strip of nothing between her and the pavement. She rocked forward and gasped.

Strong arms encircled her, holding her firmly back against a warm chest.

"Easy."

"I can't move," she whispered, afraid that if he heard and saw how afraid she was, he'd hate her for it. She wasn't doing her job. She was holding up an investigation.

"I've got you," he murmured back, reassuring her. "It's okay."

"I'm going to fall." The ground rushed towards her in her mind, then fell away just as suddenly. She squeezed her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Juliet."

She could count the number of times he'd called her Juliet on one hand. Slowly, she did as he asked.

"What do you see?"

"The ground," she choked out, her breath quickening until she felt dizzy. "Don't let go."

She felt his arms tighten slightly. "I'm not going anywhere. Look up. Look up at the horizon. You can see the sea."

"Carlton," she began to protest, but he raised his voice the tiniest amount and said firmly,

"Deep breaths, O'Hara. In. Out. In..."

She took a breath, then another, in time with his words. Then she lifted her eyes and focused on the horizon.

"Can you take a step back?"

She shook her head quickly. "No."

"Yes, you can." He was using his Head Detective voice now.

"You must think I am such an idiot," she said, still frozen in place.

"I think you're the bravest person I've ever met," he told her, simply. "Right now, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

That was the easy part. "With my life."

She felt him smile against her hair. "Okay. On three, we're both going to step back with our right legs. One step. Got it?"

Juliet took another deep breath. "Yes, sir."

"Good. One...

Two...

Three."


End file.
